


i'm sexy, and i know it

by arrowsanonymous



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Other, just besties meeting each other after ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous
Summary: artemis and minerva meet again.the idea belongs to teenagecriminalmastermind on tumblr! not mine at all uwu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	i'm sexy, and i know it

This place wasn't a place that Artemis Fowl the Second would be pleased to be in.

Music blasted from the black speakers that seemed to be scattered throughout the area. There were a lot of people partying; most of them had been here for hours.

_Here_ was a bar. A shady one, at that, but still, it was filled to the brim with music, lively dancing, and flashing, colorful lights.

Though Artemis disliked this condition, he stayed anyway. He was seated at the near-empty bar, as if waiting for someone.

After a few minutes of silence from him, he sighed and glanced at his watch. The bartender paid him no attention, though Artemis stood out like an eyesore in amongst the crowd of people in various types of casual and/or revealing clothes.

His eyes, both of them an icy blue that stood out amongst his dark outfit and the various red and yellow lights flashing around him, focused on the entrance of the bar.

Silence again from him.

Then, annoyed, he rolled his eyes, then pulled out his phone out of his pocket, opting to ignore the two girls kissing fiercely right beside him. One of the girls had her curly, blonde hair up in a bun, and she was clad in a toga cut short to show off her legs.

The girl being kissed senseless against the bar was wearing glasses, but it had been knocked away hastily.

Artemis looked away and scanned the crowd.

He was here for a client, not obscene acts, yet he'd been forced to go to the extremely crowded place for said client.

It's been twenty minutes. The date below the digits that showed the time on the lockscreen read 15 March.

_Ah, the Ides of March,_ Artemis mused.

He knew that the date meant essentially nothing, except for Julius Caesar and his death, yet people continue to associate it to various things such as bad luck.

The thought of other humans' fickle minds regarding dates and events couldn't distract Artemis from the lateness of his client, though.

Much to his dismay (and it adds to his annoyance), "Sexy And I Know It" starts playing, and the table shook from the grinding from the kissing couple.

He's in Rome. In a shady bar. Stuck waiting for someone for half an hour.

"Brava, ragazza," he muttered, an old phrase he'd once said to an old rival, taunting her and letting her know of their rivality. Artemis still remembered the opera building. 

The phrase just slipped out of his mouth. It was Italian for "good girl". He didn't even know who he was taunting or praising. Perhaps, it was his phone.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde girl pull away from her kissing partner, then tackle him into a hug, surprising him quite effectively.

"Artemis!" she'd said, a grin on her voice. "Long time no see!"

"Minerva?" Artemis answered, bewildered. She had no glasses on. Her hair wasn't down to her shoulders, and she no longer looked like the thirteen-year-old she was when Artemis first met her. "You've changed a lot."

"I could say the same towards you," Minerva answered, touching her date's hand briefly. "It's been a quite chaotic few years."

Artemis chuckled. "Three years. We're both nineteen now, are we not?"

Grinning, Minerva nodded. "We have to catch up on each others' lives."


End file.
